Many New York City public schools lack dedicated laboratories and the equipment needed for students to perform hands-on experiments in the life sciences. Not surprisingly, most of these schools are located in sections of the City in which most of the students are minorities underrepresented in the life and health sciences. To address the needs of these students we have, with the support of a Phase I SEPA grant, developed and pilot tested two New York City science performance standards-specific portable laboratory kits, Microlab II and Molecules and Health. These kits contain all the equipment and other materials needed to perform relatively sophisticated life science experiments in a room that has only tables and electrical outlets. The kits are suitable for use by life and health sciences students in grades 7-12. Microlab II is a microscopy-based kit designed to explore basic aspects of cell biology and physiology. Molecules and Health is designed to illustrate the principles of molecular biology, and to provide students with hands-on experience in manipulating and analyzing DMA. The present application seeks SEPA Phase II support to train teachers to use these kits and to disseminate them to schools throughout New York City. This SEPA dissemination project has four specific aims. Specific Aim #1: Improve the quality of hands-on laboratory life sciences instruction and life sciences achievement of New York City middle and high school students underrepresented in the health sciences. One hundred and thirty five New York City public middle and high school science teachers will receive 3 days of training at the NY Hall of Science in the use of the Microlab II or Molecules and Health kits, and one, and if needed, two days of in-school assistance by a NY Hall of Science professional developer in setting up and using these kits. Specific Aim #2: Provide an opportunity for students who devise the best 8th grade "exit" projects in classes of teachers participating in the training program described in Aim #1 to further explore their project and demonstrate it to the public, while participating in a 4-day-long "Science Summer Camp" at the New York Hall of Science. Specific Aim #3: Invite 6 middle or high school teachers who perform at an exemplary level in the training program described in Aim #1 to obtain advanced laboratory training by participating in Columbia's Summer Research Program Specific Aim #4: Assess the several impacts of this project on teachers and students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]